


Last Resort

by JamJamho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: Levi is falling ill with a fever, and Erwin Smith just so happens to be his last resortOrLevi's roommate Hanji stole his key, and all the maps of his feet lead him to Erwin
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, loves <33

Erwin doesn't know what made him do it. 

Was it the way Levi's chest rose and fell slowly, finally letting his guard down around him? Was it the way his lashes were still damp from tears? Maybe it was the way one of his cheeks was pressed against the pillow, so comfortable that his lips were in a little pout. 

Or maybe it happened way before, when Levi came knocking on his door because Hanji stole his key and he had nowhere else to go. 

"I obviously wouldn't have come here if she wasn't such a dumbass," he'd say breathlessly, yelping when Erwin picked him up and carried him through the corridor.

"I can walk myself, you know!"

Erwin would just scoff, mildly annoyed because "You're the one that came to me with a fever, don't go all complaining now that I'm helping you!"

And Levi would scowl, "I can't stand you, Smith," but the way his arms tightened around Erwin's neck said otherwise. 

When they got to the bedroom Erwin was expecting some snarky comment about his room, but Levi seemed too content on finally lying down to care about anything else. 

"Can I, uh, bring you something to eat?" Erwin tried to sound casual, even when the silence stretched and awkwardness started to suffocate him from all angles. He shifted on his feet, rocking back and forth until Levi started moving again, almost frantically. 

"Bucket, Erwin, bucket," his cheeks were puffed, and Erwin only had a few seconds to grab a bucket and hand it to him before the younger was puking, trying and failing to keep the sounds to the minimum. His face was flushed and tears rolled down his cheeks, and it was then that Erwin started to worry for real, because Levi never called him by his first name unless it was serious.

He had never seen the raven sick like this, not even when december approached and he went to class with a mask, profusely refusing all of Erwin's tissues because "we're not friends, Smith."

"I'll get you some water, stay here," he turned to walk out of the room.

"Not goin' anywhere."

If Erwin focused, he thought he could almost hear a grin in Levi's voice. 

Levi downed the glass of water in one go, watching the way Erwin fidgeted from the rim of the glass. 

"I'll be going soon Erwin, I just need Hanji to get back with our doorm's key."

"Huh?" Erwin's eyes snapped up to meet his, "No, no, I'm not bothered with you at all! I'm- just worried, that's all."

Levi squinted, "you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Levi put the glass on the bedside table, shifting on the bed and sighing a little, eyes closing. "Does that mean I can stay?"

Erwin's posture relaxed. A part of him wanted to try to keep Levi awake just because it was the first time they talked without hostility or threats, but the bigger part of him let the younger drift to sleep without any worries. 

"Yeah, you can stay."

Again, Erwin doesn't know what made him do it. Was Levi's fever rubbing off on him? Maybe he shouldn't have carried him, after all, but in all honesty, Erwin doesn't know a damn thing. All he knows is that in between the thought of making Levi soup and actually going to prepare the food, he was leaning in. 

In, in, in,

Until the soft skin of Levi's temple was under his lips. 

Erwin pulled away like it stung him, swallowing a gasp. What the hell did he just do? He watched Levi in panic, trying to see if the raven had awakened and was getting ready to murder him. 

Thankfully, he was still asleep, and Erwin was quick to slip out of the room before closing the door with a click. His hands were glued to his lips, and he felt the urge to wake Levi up just to say he was sorry. Instead, he walked to the kitchen. 

Unfortunately, Erwin didn't stay in the bedroom for a second longer. Because if he did, he'd see the way Levi's eyes peeled open as a strong blush covered his cheeks. He'd also see the way Levi's face disappeared under his hands, heart leaping out of his chest as he muttered, very softly,

"Dammit, Smith."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, i hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can find me on tumblr : @lapdancesqueen and send asks. Byee 🥰


End file.
